Angel ciego
by magy cullen taisho
Summary: La vida se basa en luz y oscuridad, pero el solo es oscuridad, ella brilla con lus propia, ¿la union de estas almas representara solo un eclipse o la perfecta union del ying y el yang?
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Todo mi vida se había vasado en lagrimas tras lagrimas yo no sabía cuál era el significado de la felicidad y mucho menos creía en su verdadera existencia, pero a los veintiún años todo cambio, ella llego de una forma inesperada como un colibrí en busca de alimento, se poso sobre mí y me despertó de mi ensueño, con ella aprendí el verdadero significado de la vida, nunca pensé que este sería el final de aquella vaga ilusión que un día formule, de ella me despedí y sin más me aleje, quedase allí aquella ilusión inconclusa junto con mi corazón desgarrado, una leve brisa soplo y con su viento acarreo una solitaria lagrima que por mi mejilla rodo, luego de mis labios salió un liviano murmullo...

**_...Adiós._**

**nota de autora**

tomatasos, eligios,insultos?, lo sigo, lo dejo, lo hecho a la basura? diganme ustedes.

lo que quieran chicas pero sean caritativas y demen criticas constructivas

y tenganme paciencia soy nueva

se que no escribo muy bien y si no van escribir nada contructivo pues ya saben...

besos!

digan no al plagio!

_**conciencia limpia sintoma de mala memoria**_

**magy XD**


	2. Rutina sin sentido

**Rutina sin sentido**

La vida es un asco, una pérdida de tiempo sin producción alguna, al mundo se viene a sufrir; ese es el único propósito que le encontrado a mi "vida" aunque me gusta más llamarla rutina sin sentido. Y es que ¿tiene algún sentido permanecer aquí en la tierra, mundo, o como quieran llamarle a esta porquería?

Me tenía simplemente arto, fatigado, agobiado completa e indiscutiblemente enojado esta pérdida de tiempo llamada por los estúpidos vida. Quisiera que algún sujeto sin oficio me atropellara o algo por el estilo, pero no, era tan absolutamente desdichado que ni la muerte venia a salvarme de esto.

Y por si fuera poco o como si mi existencia necesitara algo mas para ser peor ahora tenía que estudiar (como carrera), una basura a la que le llaman arte, era solo y nada mas la representación de cualquier imagen, ¿quién demonios en su sano juicio hace eso por voluntad?, simplemente no tiene sentido aparente.

La mañana se regocijaba con el canto liviano y alegre de los pájaros, en primavera las flores estaban en su mayor esplendor, el firmamento de un relajante azul sin nubes y el sol brillaba con su característico calor, pero como siempre para mí todo es, no más que porquería nada importa.

Y aquí estaba yo, pensando en lo que era mi subsistencia ,caminando por un parque completamente desolado a las ocho de la mañana en Francia, analizando que rayos iba a hacer con el nuevo trabajo que me encomendaron, PINTAR EL VERDADERO SENTIDO DE LA VIDA habían sido las palabras de mi tutora y mejor amiga, esa mujer estaba loca como quería que alguien que no sabía ni siquiera por qué demonios lo mandaron aquí (y no es que allá un propósito en realidad) le dibujara el sentido de la vida, estaba definitivamente demente

No sé porque, no solo, me tiraba de un edificio, y si lo había analizado, pero cada vez que intentaba o siquiera pensaba en suicidarme había algo que me ataba literalmente a este lugar, era como si por alguna razón todavía no me pudiera ir, tal vez Dios me odiaba tanto que no quería que mi sufrimiento acabara o simplemente yo era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 21 años, facciones no muy finas, ojos dorados, nariz recta ,tez completamente palida, cabello de un extraño color bronce fastidiosamente indomable, mido aproximadamente 1.97 y definitivamente tengo mucho dinero lo que hace que la mayoría de la gente solo quiera estar conmigo por interés, cosa que a decir verdad no me importaba, porque yo no quería a nadie así que el hecho de que nadie me quisiera a mi por quien soy si no por mi dinero no me hería en absoluto, pero para completar mi pequeña descripción soy la persona más infeliz que alguna vez puedan conocer y digamos que la vida no había sido justa conmigo, era soltero pero no por eso un santo aunque eso no cambia que deteste a las mujeres para otra cosa fuera de la cama, todas son iguales unas víboras, traicioneras en busca de dinero y dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, creían que acostándose conmigo iban obtenerlo pero las estúpidas estaban muy equivocadas si pensaban que soy tan poco inteligente.

La gente siempre piensa que yo soy el problema, que no quería mi vida y pensaba que nada importaba por poca autoestima, y aunque no era la persona que más se quería a si mismo mi verdadera molestia no era poca estima conmigo mismo sino poca estima por todo y todos los demás

Tanya ; mi tutora; me había obligado repetidas veces a ir a al psicólogo pero mi supuesto problema no se arreglaba así de fácil, y yo no tenía la paciencia para estar yendo más de una vez a esas consulta que consideraba sin sentido(ni por un milagro; y no que existan; dejaría de sufrir).

Ahora iba rumbo a la universidad porque resulta que perdí dos días de mi vida tratando de saber que era lo que tenía que pintar, pero, ¿cómo podría saber cuál es el sentido de la vida?; si es que en realidad hay uno; mucho menos pintarlo.

Abrí las puertas pues ya había llegado, y me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi querida (nótese mi sarcasmo) tutora.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme a hacer eso? me he estado partiendo la cabeza por dos días y todavía no tengo ni idea de qué demonios voy a pintar- espete cuando al fin la encontré, sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles

Ella solo levanto la cabeza tranquilamente, y me mostro una sonrisa reluciente dejando entre ver sus arrugas producto de la edad pues tenía unos 40 años aproximadamente, pero aun así su cara todavía representaba la imagen de la felicidad y energía que siempre la había caracterizado, no sabía cómo podía sonreír tanto era incomprensible, ella tenía los ojos marrones, tez blanca, su cabellera era rubia le llegaba hasta los hombros completamente lacia, era casada con dos hijos próximos a la universidad, es decir, tenía la vida perfecta y pretendía entender por todo el dolor que yo había pasado, era del tipo de personas que solo con estar tres segundos conociéndola te dabas cuenta que nunca dejaba de sonreír por eso constantemente teníamos diferencias sonreía demasiado para mi bienestar psicológico, pero aun así tenía mucho que agradecerle pues si no fuera por ella yo estaría drogándome por las calles de Francia o algo así, también fue la mejor amiga de papa tal vez por eso se llevaba bien conmigo.

-hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás, yo bien gracias y tú?- respondió en tono sarcástico

- no te pongas ahora de graciosa, necesito que me ayudes, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando me pusiste eso de condición para poder graduarme?- me volví a quejar, esta situación me estaba hartando

- es indudable que vas a tener ayuda, de hecho solo estaba esperando a que la pidieras ya sabes cómo eres de orgulloso, era seguro que no ibas a aceptar ayuda a menos que te hubieses dado cuenta tu mismo de que no podías solo- dijo ella todavía con esa impenetrable tranquilidad

-¿bueno entonces que haces ahí sentada? Vamos-

-yo dije que ibas a obtener ayuda, jamás dije que sería yo la que te la diera, y mucho menos que sería hoy mismo-me contradijo ella aun sonriendo, ya me tenia de los nervios

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con que tú no eres la que me va a ayudar?- ya era demasiado tener que aguantar sus regaños ahora también los de otra persona, estaba loca

-me refiero a que mañana vendrás a conocer a tu nueva tutora, a primera hora de la mañana-dio por terminada la discusión dándose vuelta y volviendo a sumergirse en su trabajo esta vez con una sonrisa aun mas grande, mi "adorada" amiga tramaba algo y yo iba a averiguar qué.

-asssssssssssssh, ¡estas loca!- le grite, no me gustaba esperar era sumamente intolerable, y ahora tenía que hacerlo hasta mañana. Ella no se dio por aludida solo expandió mas su sonrisa; si es que era posible; y continuo su trabajo

-me largo- espete y me fui de aquel horrible lugar al que le llaman universidad

Al llegar a mi departamento, al mediodía aproximadamente (mi casa solo tenía negro por todas partes: cuarto negro, cocina negra, sala negra, comedor negro, baño negro; sucede que ese es el único color que tolero los demás me parecen absurdamente llamativos;) me tire en la gran cama matrimonial que había en mi habitación parar tratar de descansar, algo que nunca podía hacer ya que por más que trataba y trataba de dormir era inútil las pesadillas de aquella fatídica noche siempre volvían dejándome una muy larga noche en vela, tal vez a eso se debiera el interés por el piano, ya que en esas largas noches me ponía a practicar piano en la soledad de mi casa, claro con lo que yo no contaba era con que esta noche fuera a ser distinto.

…

Estaba en un prado enorme lleno de diversidad de flores, árboles frutales, mucho musgo el cual cubría la liviana desnudes de los arboles, una brisa tranquila y una tenue capa de niebla envolvía todo en un manto trasparente dándole un aspecto sobrenatural al lugar.

Camine unos cuantos pasos más allá y halle una banca blanca frente a una fuente las cuales estaban rodeadas de flores, era como si las flores quisieran rendirle tributo a lo que sea que se encontraba ahí.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a seguir andando por el lugar cuando entonces una voz, la más hermosa voz que allá escuchado antes me hablo:

-al fin llegas-dijo la extraña

Me di media vuelta y quede impactado con lo que vi, ahí en frente de mi se encontraba la mujer, o ángel más hermosa, que había visto en los veintiún años que tengo de existencia.

Estaba de espalda así que solo pude ver su cabello que llegaba a medio muslo aproximadamente. Era completamente albina, solo se veían sus brazos níveos rayando en lo pálido. Pero lo que más me impacto fue ver unas grandes y majestuosas alas blancas saliendo de su espalda. Ella prácticamente brillaba con una luz personal y única.

-te tardaste mucho- volvió a hablar, casi pude distinguir en su perfecta voz un dejo de ansiedad

Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para aproximarse a mi …..

Un rayo de luz se reflejo en mi cara. Abrí un ojo aun desubicado y somnoliento.

No entendía muy bien que fue lo que paso. Solo llegue a mi departamento me acosté y luego todo se volvía borroso lo único que recordaba con exactitud era a una mujer de espaldas, con ¿alas?, diciéndome algo que no llegue a entender del todo y después me desperté en mi habitación.

Había dormido desde las doce del día hasta las seis de la mañana del otro, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba ese sueño.

Malhumorado como siempre me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha y cepillarme los dientes, luego me vestí aunque no se qué rayos fue lo que me puse y me fui rumbo a la universidad o casa de las torturas como se oiga mejor.

Entre nuevamente a ese espantoso sitio para buscar a mi tutora porque mi escasa paciencia empezaba a llegar a su fin.

La encontré en un salón hablando con alguien que no reconocí porque estaba detrás de ella.

-¿ya me puedes presentar a mi nueva tutora? o tengo que esperar más tiempo- pregunte al tiempo que ella se daba vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-siempre sin saludar no te haría mal una clase de modales-afirmo sin dejar de sonreír

-no necesito esas cosas, ahora deja de perder tiempo y preséntame a esa tipa de una vez- era oficial estaba arto de esta situación

-más respeto ¿qué es eso de tipa?, y si ya te la voy a presentar- se movio a un lado y dejo a la vista a la persona que estaba detrás de ella- David te presento a mi mejor amiga y casi hija Isabella Marie Swan-

Entonces ahí me congele, jamás de los jamases espere conocer a alguien así, ella era hermosa y eso era quedarse corto, le hacía honor a su nombre parecía un verdadero ángel, tuve una especie de deja-vu y por alguna razón me recordó a mi sueño, era completamente albina, cabello blanco hasta medio muslo terminando en perfectos risos en las puntas, facciones finas, piel nívea rayando en lo pálido, cuerpo bien proporcionado, pero, su mirada estaba perdida en algún sitio inexistente por lo que no pude ver sus ojos, aun así sentía que esteba prestando atención a cada uno de mis movimientos. Si antes pensaba que no era del todo normal ahora estaba seguro de que estaba completamente loco ¿porque creía recordar a alguien que jamás había visto? ¿Y porque me recordaba a mi sueño en el cual no sabía lo que había pasado?

-mucho gusto, encantada de conocerte-dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, su voz también me recordaba al sueño.

-el gusto es todo mío- respondí aun confundido tomando su mano

-bueno entonces los dejo para que se conozcan mejor-dijo Tanya con una sonrisa demasiado grande para mi gusto, sabía que tramaba algo

-entonces, cuéntame que necesitas, Tanya me dijo en qué consistía tu trabajo pero quiero que me digas exactamente en que deseas ayuda-explico, aun sin mirarme directamente

- el problema es que no sé qué es lo que ella quiere en realidad ,es decir,-trate de explicarme mejor-no comprendo a que se refiere con pintar el sentido de la vida, lo único que necesito es que me digas que dibujar y listo- no necesitaba más nada, solo tenía que decirme que hacer y eso era todo

– no lo sé – dijo ella por respuesta

-¿no saber qué?- pregunte más confundido de lo que ya estaba

- que no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que tienes que pintar, y tampoco necesito saberlo-

-¿Qué demonios, y entonces para que estas aquí, si tu tampoco lo sabes, como se supone que me vas a ayudar?- respondí con enojo y aun ni siquiera se dignaba a verme

-yo estoy aquí para ayudarte si, pero a entender lo que de verdad es el significado del sentido de "tu" vida-dijo acentuando la palabra tu- una buena maestra jamás da respuestas sino que da las herramientas al alumno para que pueda encontrarlas por sí mismo- no hare tu trabajo, te enseñare a hacerlo-repuso con calma

Jamás nadie me había hablado así y no pensé que fuera precisamente ella la que lo hiciera

-conmigo los refranes de reflexión no funcionan, además sería bueno que me vieras a los ojos de una maldita vez – la paciencia no era uno de mis fuertes y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar que me hablara en ese tono

- eres el típico niño bonito que no soporta que le alcen la voz, pero te tengo una sorpresa yo no soy una de las que se acuestan contigo por tu dinero o de las que te reverencian- espeto con furia contenida, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para luego apuntarme con un dedo y decir-cariño tu a mi me respetas-dijo por primera vez alzando la mirada

Entonces ahí entendí el porqué de su mirada perdida, en ese momento comprendí su enojo hacia a mí, sus ojos eran la cosa más hermosa, perfecta y a la vez perturbadora que había visto desde que tengo memoria, pero había un problema; estos estaban vacios y a la vez llenos de vida, la chica de cuerpo perfecto, y de carácter altanero, era

CIEGA…

reviews?


	3. Conociendonos

**Conociéndonos**

No… no podía ser, ella no podía ser siega eso era imposible ¿como una persona que irradia tanta energía y con semejante carácter es invidente?

-no.. entiendo- murmure aun confundido

-¿cual parte no entiendes, en donde me vas a respetar, cuando no te reverencio o donde soy siega?- pregunto con sarcasmo sabiendo que me había dado cuenta de su defecto

-donde eres siega, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?, esto…. Esto es ..bueno es algo inesperado- como se le ocurre a Tanya ponerme de tutora a una invidente ahora si había superado su limite

- ¿habría eso hecho algún cambio?-

-¿cómo que si habría hecho algún cambio?; claro que habría cambiado muchas cosas, además aun así debieron avisarme-

-¿cómo que cosas cambiarían, acaso no habrías dejado que te ayudara solo por pequeñeces como esa, además a ti nadie te dijo que yo veía o sí, entonces cual es el punto?-lo dijo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima

-uno no va por la calle buscando tutoras siegas esto no tiene sentido-no entendía como suponía que me iba a enseñar a pintar cuando ella es siega

-pues uno tampoco va diciendo en la descripción de cualquier persona si ve, entonces ¿porque se debería decir cuando no lo hace?-

-porque se supone que la gente puede ver, lo obvio no se explica- esto me tenia arto esta conversación no iba a ningún sitio ya que yo no iba a dejar que ella fuera mi maestra

-lo obvio depende de la apreciación del sujeto, y sabes que, si no puedes estar alrededor de una persona como yo pues arregla tu problema con Tanya porque no voy a estar cuidando niñitos malcriados a la fuerza, no soy niñera- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto

-yo no soy ningún "niñito" malcriado, perdóname por pensar que una persona invidente no podría enseñar arte- exprese con ironía

-Si alguien como tu- izo una mueca de "eres poca cosa"-puede pintar porque yo no podría hacer arte, eso no es un error que perdonar es un horror por poco imperdonable-

-¿me estas insinuando que una ciega es mejor que yo?- lo acepto fui muy duro pero la paciencia no es uno de mis fuertes y eso ya estaba más que claro

-yo no te estoy insinuando nada corazón, yo te estoy diciendo de frente que eres un egocentrista, idiota que rebaja y juzga a las personas por su físico, con esa actitud sinceramente no creo que seas muy buen artista- expreso a la defensiva

-pues vamos bien porque a mi poco me interesa lo que pienses de mí, es mas ahora mismo voy a acabar con esta locura de una vez por todas-dije mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta. Ella solo hizo una mueca que denoto lo poco y nada que le importaba el asunto

-hola- me dijo Tanya quien me estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Seguro había escuchado toda la conversación.

-ven tengo que hablar contigo-la tome del brazo y la lleve casi a rastras a su salón

Tan solo cerrar la puerta me di la vuelta y ahí explote

-¿cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerme a una ciega de profesora?, siempre cuestione tu salud mental pero esto… ¡esto es pasarse de la raya aun para ti!- definitivamente a esta mujer le estaba afectando la edad

- cuidado con cómo te refieres a mi amiga ella no tiene que pagar por tus perjuicios y vanidades, y para que te enteres no conozco a alguien mejor que ella para que te ponga en tu lugar cuando lo necesitas que es casi todo el tiempo, es una excelente artista desde cualquier punto de vista incluso el tuyo así que no juzgues sin saber, además tienes mucho que aprender y bella te lo enseñara- hablo sin dejar de lado su siempre enorme sonrisa pero con un tono que dejaba muy en claro que no tenía otra elección le hacía caso o simplemente dejaba que se fueran a la basura cinco años de mi vida estudiando, porque ella era muy capaz de reprobarme y no dejarme pasar hasta que yo hiciera su santa voluntad

-¿quién está hablando de perjuicios? , solo estoy usando la lógica, como puede pintar alguien que no puede ver, mucho menos enseñar a hacerlo- solo era sentido común nada mas

-¿ves? Ahí vas de nuevo a ponerle precio a la gente sin conocerla siquiera-

-por Dios es que no entiendes, no puede pintar porque no ve, fin de la discusión- di por zanjado el tema

-pues este es el punto o me haces caso y dejas que mi niña te ayude o repruebas la materia fin de la discusión- dijo imitando mis palabras

- no hay forma de que yo me preste para esto-

-bueno tu eres el interesado te doy 24 horas no mas para que te decidas, tu veras que es lo mejor- se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca

-mierda- grite con todas mis fuerzas tendría que calarme a la ciega, como si no fuera poco con mi miseria ahora también aguantaría la de la desquiciada porque esa mujer era una amargada no sé cómo Tanya podía llamarle niña porque de niña no tenía ni un pelo seguro era una solterona amargada de su vida.

Me fui buscando a Tanya y a la loca ciega para terminar de cavar mi tumba de una vez

-Tanya- grite una vez que la pude divisar-está bien, voy a hacerlo ¿contenta?-exclame llegando a su lado

-bastante complacida, si me lo permites- dijo con una gran sonrisa-ahora iré a buscar a tu nueva profesora, espérame en el salón ahora vuelvo-

Regrese al salón a esperarla, luego de unos diez minutos regreso con la protagonista de mis pesadillas

-así que al fin lo aceptaste- se burlo la ciega con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro

-¿tenia de otra?- conteste orgullosamente ella no iba a burlarse de mi

Solo sonrió y no contesto

-bueno basta de provocaciones, Edward mañana empezaran las lecciones con tu nueva profesora y será mejor que te comportes porque definitivamente ella no va a tener tanta paciencia como yo, recuerda que en todo caso el beneficiado serás tú-

-Si ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, pero espero que quede claro que ella también tendrá que comportarse- yo iba a hacer el intento de controlarme pero ella también tendría que colaborar

- a diferencia de ti a mi me enseñaron modales y se cual es mi lugar cariño- pronuncio cada letra de CARIÑO con rebosante ironía

-pues me alegro por ti corazón- si quería jugar yo también jugaría

-ya basta de juegos de palabras tienen que aprender a soportarse antes de mañana porque no hay tiempo para niñerías-espeto Tanya con cierto enojo impreso en sus palabras

-Edward a partir de mañana yo ya no tengo nada que ver con tu cuadro, de eso se va a encargar única y exclusivamente Bella así que cualquier medida que ella tome va a tener que ser acatada por ti ya que es la apropiada ¿entendiste?-lo decía con autoridad y seriedad como pocas veces hablaba lo que me daba a entender que no había opción

-si- fue mi única respuesta

Con eso ella se dio la vuelta y se fue vaya Dios a saber donde

-mañana, aquí a las siete, puntual, empezaremos con tus primeras lecciones-a que se refería con lecciones era solo un cuadro no tenía que darme "lecciones"

- ¿Cómo que lecciones?, no necesito eso, es solo un cuadro –no tenía tiempo para perder mucho menos con ella

-si lecciones y si que las necesitas, tu pintaras solo un cuadro pero en el ¿harás solo un dibujo?, no, realizaras arte y de eso me encargare yo, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es escucharme y todo estará bien-explico con convicción

-¿porque tienes que complicarlo?- pregunte sin comprender

-¿porque no solo me escuchas y punto?-me respondió con una pregunta un tanto enojada

-por qué no comprendo lo que dices-dije y era verdad por Dios ¡solo era un cuadro!

-no tienes que comprenderlo ahora, en su debido tiempo lo harás-con eso se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de irse agrego:

-ya te lo dije a las siete aquí, puntual-y luego termino de irse dejándome solo

Esto nada más me pasaba a mí un día estaba en miseria y al otro ¡cabum! Estaba peor y lo que es aun más triste ahora no solo era Tanya sino que la loca ciega la acompañaba y juntas hacían el equipo perfecto de "cumplamos lo imposible; hagamos la existencia de Edward aun peor" y lo malo de todo esto es que lo estaban logrando

Con estos pensamientos me dirigí a mi departamento para ver si podía disfrutar mi último día de libertad antes de caer en las garras de la bruja, sé que estaba exagerando pero algo me decía que esto pondría fin a mi vida como la conocía y eso no me gustaba para nada, porque si bien la vida que llevaba era una porquería todavía no sabía si podía ser peor y no quería saberlo.

Llegue al apartamento dispuesto a pasar un día como cualquiera; comiendo comida chatarra, viendo televisión o intoxicándome con altas cantidades de alcohol; de alguna forma tenía que des estresarme y sinceramente no se me ocurría otro método.

Mañana, martes, iba a empezar mi tortura. Tenía que reconocer que la loca era muy hermosa de hecho mucho más que eso, ella era casi sobre natural, claro hasta que abría la boca y se acababa el encanto, aunque gran parte de mi enojo con ella era porque no estaba acostumbrado a que me trataran así, conmigo todo el mundo era amigable y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que yo dijera sin pensárselo dos veces y luego llega ella y todo se acaba, no solo no me trata como los demás sino que lejos de eso no me respeta

Mañana empezaba todo y ya veríamos que resultado daba.

Claro lo que yo no sabía era que todo daría un giro bastante inesperado.

* * *

reviews?

por favor?

les agradesco enormemente a

aridenere que me dejo un reviews y me puso en sus favoritos

y a I'm a Black sheep que tambein me puso en sus favoritos

chicas gracias de verdad, aprecio que valoren mi trabajo

besos


	4. Deja de ver para observar

Es más que obvio que crepusculo no es mio y que sólo la historia me pertenece

siento mucho la demora es que he estado demasiado ocupada y bueno no habia tenido tiempo para esta historia

* * *

Me levante con el molesto pitido del despertador a las seis en punto. Es que las fulanas lecciones no podían ser mas tarde era bastante fastidioso despertar tan temprano, pero ni modo tendría que ir, no era como si tuviera opción aunque si no hubiera comido y visto televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada no tuviera tanto sueño.

Fui al baño, me arregle, desayune y luego salí en dirección a la universidad para que mi profesora no me gritase por llegar tarde.

Tome mi auto un BMW negro no diría que es mi modelo favorito pero no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para cambiarlo. Llegue a las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos al lugar, esperando encontrar a mi pesadilla andante aguardando a mi llegada ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? Ella todavía no estaba, pero quien se creía que era para hacerme esperar a mí, por todo lo que es santo, me pide puntualidad y llega tarde, buen ejemplo el que está dando.

Ni siquiera me baje del carro quería ver exactamente a qué hora llegaba. Unos diez minutos después pude divisar una blanca cabellera a lo lejos, ella se estaba acercando, venia caminando de forma calmada portando ropa deportiva negra completamente, no la deje entrar y me baje del auto para que viera que tenia rato esperando.

Al sentir la puerta del coche cerrándose voltio aun con su calma imperturbable

-wao, muy buen ejemplo el que me das, pides puntualidad y luego llegas tarde- no creo que tuviera con que defenderse esta vez

-de veras tu no saludas te vendrían bastante bien una clase de modales-dijo con gesto de burla

Pero ¿que era esto? ella viene tarde y soy yo el burlado

-no te salgas por la tangente y explícame porque llegaste tarde-

- en primer lugar yo no te debo ningún tipo de explicación a ti y en segundo no llegue tarde, aquí el único impuntual eres tu

-por Dios ¿cómo puedes decir eso? si estuve aquí primero que tu-

-pues si no me crees mira tú reloj- como que tenía que ver mi reloj eso en que ayudaría

Obedecí a su orden y busque la hora en mi reloj negro original, este decía que eran exactamente las siete y tres minutos

-entonces, ¿qué me dices?- pregunto

-¿que son las siete y tres?- sonó mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación pero me confundía su actitud

-exacto, si tenemos aproximadamente cuatro minutos hablando y empezamos a hacerlo un minuto antes de las siete que era cuando yo me disponía a entrar eso quiere decir que si tu no me hubieras parado yo hubiera entrado a la universidad a las siete en punto ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos-

-Y…. ¿con eso me quieres decir qué?-ahora sí, esto era más que raro

- que la puntualidad, no es llegar temprano es llegar a la hora. El que llega antes es tan impuntual como el que llega después, es verdad yo te exigí puntualidad no que estuvieras aquí antes de la hora, por lo que aquí el único impuntual eres tú, yo fui perfectamente puntual- termino su explicación de forma casual como si estuviéramos hablando de algo sin pisca de importancia

-y ¿cómo sabes cuál es la hora si no puedes verla?- sabia que eso fue un golpe bajo paro no halle otra cosa para defenderme y además de verdad me daba curiosidad saber cómo hacia

-eso es algo que alguien como tú no podría entender aun si te lo explicara con pizarra porque a leguas se nota que tu percepción del mundo está bastante equivocada pero eso es algo que no vamos a hablar ahora-señalo mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia al frente

-Y ahora ¿para donde se supone que vas?-pregunte con exasperación

-tú solo sígueme- se limito a responder

-oye yo no soy tu perrito faldero, explícame-repuse con un poco de exasperación yo no era su esclavo como para seguirla así sin mas

-mira idiota vamos a trabajar en tu primera lección, ¿o pensabas que iba a ser aquí mismo?- pregunto señalando la universidad-esto solo era el punto de encuentro-

-tú a mi no me llamas idiota y ¿dónde demonios vamos a trabajar en las fulanas lecciones si no es aquí?- no entendía y para colmo de males ella cada vez era más insoportable

-ahssss, ¿no puedes esperar a que lleguemos para explicártelo?- se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no tenía razón pelear

-está bien-asentí a regañadientes-vamos- empecé a caminar mientras observaba como el tenue viento que había en esta soleada mañana, le daba de lleno en el rostro moviendo levemente sus albinas hebras, el astro sol la bañaba delicadamente como si fuera lo más hermoso de este mundo, solo en ese entonces me di cuenta de algo; estaba pensando muchas cosas sin sentido, aceptaba que era hermosa pero de ahí a contemplarla eso definitivamente no es algo que yo haría.

Ella solo siguió como si yo no existiera y así está mejor, aunque todavía no entendía nada y además porque no ir a donde sea que íbamos en mi carro, no comprendía.

De repente me choque con alguien, volviendo a la realidad para darme cuenta de que esa persona era Isabella, que me miraba enojada

-ya llegamos –se limito a decir

¿Cuánto tiempo pase perdido en mis pensamientos?, que no me di cuenta que habíamos caminado….. vi nuevamente mi reloj…..unos quince minutos.

Observe como ella iba caminando en dirección al edificio frente a nosotros y la seguí otra vez, preste atención por primera vez al lugar donde me dirigía, era de un gran tamaño, de color blanco, grandes ventanales por donde se podían ver a niños saltando de aquí para allá, su estructura un poco descuidad por el tiempo y un tanto estropeada daba a entender los años que tenía en pie; era sin duda un orfanato.

-¿Qué demonios vinimos a hacer en un orfanato?- odiaba los orfanatos estaban llenos de niños fastidiosos

-pues aquí va a ser tu primera lección-dijo con simpleza

-¿Cómo?- ¿de qué estaba hablando esta mujer?

-tu tarea será observar y luego me dirás tus conclusiones-determino para después tocar la puerta del sitio sin decir nada mas

La antes nombrada puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer de mediana edad, morena, de pelo hasta la cintura castaño con algunas canas, facciones una poco avejentadas pero aun así bonitas, ojos negros, era delgada, de unos cincuenta años como mínimo.

-oh, Bella que bueno verte querida- exclamo la señora, se abalanzo a abrazarla con una gran sonrisa- te hemos extrañado mucho-expreso mientras dejaba de rodearla con sus brazos-y ¿quién es el chico?-pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a mi

-hola Ana yo también los extrañe mucho, él es un chico que necesita ayuda y yo se la daré- por primera vez estaba dirigiéndose amablemente a mi

-pasen, adelante, los amigos de Bella son nuestros amigos- hiso un ademan para que pasara y así lo hice claro lo que ella no sabía es que nosotros de amigos no teníamos nada

Adentro era muy acogedor parecía un verdadero hogar, y no un lugar en el que crían niños para luego regalárselos a cualquiera

Sólo pude ver como todos los infantes paraban de hacer sus cosas para abalanzarse hacia Isabella, la albina los recibió con los brazos abiertos

-¡Bella te extrañamos!- dijeron prácticamente en coro

- yo también los extrañe mis niños- exclamo ella con tono maternal, fue extraño ver tanto amor de parte de ella, observar tanta amabilidad de una persona que únicamente he visto ser fría y altanera. Se veía un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes, fue… perturbador.

-¿por qué no siguen jugando? Yo en un momento voy con ustedes- se dirigió hacia mi mientras los niños volvían a jugar

-ahora empieza a observar a los niños, quiero que a las tres de la tarde tengas un concepto de lo que te parecieron estos chicos-explico

¿Qué le diera un concepto de los niños?, pues eran pequeñas criaturas de vidas miserables criados por perfectos extraños para ellos, que luego eran regalados a otros extraños con el propósito de encontrar lo más parecido a una familia.

-quiero que luego de tratarlos, me digas tu primera perspectiva y la comparemos con la segunda-prosiguió

-¿Y eso en que me ayudara?- entendía la actividad lo que no comprendía era porque la tenía que hacer

- eso te lo diré cuando se acabe la lección y tú me digas tu punto de vista-con eso se fue otra vez con los niños

Ahora que se supone que era lo que iba a observar, solo me quedaba prestar atención a los demonios con cara de humano, o niños como suene mejor, para poder dar una opinión aunque ya la tenía

Sentí que alguien jalaba mi mano, baje la mirada para encontrarme con una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello negro vestida completamente de rosa que me observaba con inocencia

-¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?-pregunto con timidez

Y yo solo pude sorprenderme, nunca había visto tanta inocencia en alguien ni siquiera en un niño y eso considerando que ella no tenía menos de siete, a esa edad la inocencia es poca aunque parezca mentira, además lejos de eso nunca alguien se me había acercado sin reparar en mi dinero, esto era por decirlo así nuevo para mi

-no gracias yo me divierto más observándolos-le dije haciendo acopio de la poca ternura que poseía para que no se asustara

-pero si te aburres, ¿vendrás con nosotros?-indago con una gran sonrisa

-por supuesto-respondí aun utilizando ternura al hablarle

Entonces me hice una pregunta ¿por qué dentro de toda su miseria estos niños se veían felices? ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que ellos sonreían cuando en verdad no tenían nada? No podía entender el porqué de eso y tal vez nunca lo haría dado que este comportamiento es ilógico para cualquier ser humano, si no tienes nada y eres completa y absolutamente miserable entonces lloras o te cierras al mundo exterior pero cuando tienes todo en bandeja de oro; sonríes porque eres feliz, porque encontraste la felicidad y el placer.

Pero estos niños en vez de cerrarse al mundo exterior se abrían más a él, era una actitud que desde mi punto de vista no podía ser comprendida aunque lo intentara.

Se me pidió que diera una opinión de estas personas pero lo único que yo podía decir es que no entendía su posición, tal vez el secreto estaba en el tratar de seguir adelante, tal vez y sólo tal vez eso fue lo que salvo a estos niños de la tristeza en la que se sumergen personas a los que le pasan cosas parecidas, concentrarse en sacarse el dolor de encima para seguir.

Debo decir que después de unas minúsculas horas era sorprendente lo que había cambiado mi perspectiva respecto a estos infantes.

-ven quiero que juegues con los niños un rato así los conocerás mejor- Isabella se había acercado silenciosamente a mí para llevarme con sus amigos, cosa que extrañamente no refute en lo absoluto puesto que estas personas me habían intrigado por su incomprensible felicidad.

Había pasado el resto del día rápidamente y el corto tiempo que estuve allí compartiendo con ellos fue unos de los pocos momentos de mi vida en el que no me sentí forzado a estar en un lugar; sin sonrisas falsas ni caras bonitas con vestidos absurdamente caros, simplemente un grupo de niños feliz sin vanidad alguna.

Cuando ya nos íbamos quise hablar a solas con la pequeña niña que se me había acercado antes.

-bien pequeña, dime tu nombre-solo quería saber de una vez por todas la respuesta a mis preguntas. Estábamos en una sala aparte un tanto pequeña .

-Alice y ¿el tuyo?-su sonrisa era imborrable

-Edward, solo quiero que me hagas un favor ¿podrías hacerlo?-pidió mientras me agachaba a su altura.

-claro Edward-

-¿por que eres feliz?- por fin iba a obtener mi respuesta

-¿por qué no serlo?- respondió con una pregunta

-porque a veces simplemente no se puede- fue lo más suave que le pude decir, tampoco quería traumatizarla

-pues yo creo que siempre se puede, yo soy feliz porque estoy viva-esas palabras me desarmaron completamente

-cuando mi mami murió ella dijo que siempre sonriera por que el hecho de estar viva es para sonreír-explico con una madures bastante alta, que no creí que ella poseyera

- pues siendo así muchas gracias por tu aclaración-iba saliendo de la habitación cuando…

-¿oye a donde crees que vas?- era la vos de Alice

-¿a fuera?- no entendía su pregunta

-conteste, quiero mi premio, súbeme- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia a mi

Que mas daba la niña era tierna

-claro ven- la tome en mis brazos para darle su "premio"

Cuando salí del cuarto con ella en mis brazos escuche que Isabella me llamaba, fui a su encuentro y me di cuenta que al momento de estar frente a ella su expresión se dulcifico bastante.

-Edward ya es hora de irnos, despídete Alice-solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Por eso su expresión se había dulcificado de una u otra manera había sabido que la niña estaba allí, pero ¿Cómo hacia esas cosas?, era impresionante, aunque con eso me demostró que de verdad amaba a estos niños

-adiós Alice-dije mientras la bajaba

-no digas adiós, solo hasta luego-pidió con devoción

-¿Por qué no decir adiós?-

-Bella nos lo enseño dijo que decir adiós significa resignarte a aceptar no volvernos a ver, y yo quiero volverte a ver-vi como sus ojos se hacían cristalinos

-entonces, hasta luego Alice, espero volverte a ver-esboce una sonrisa para que no llorara

-hasta luego Edward- me abrazo y se fue corriendo

Con eso seguí el camino por donde se había ido Isabella, me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala jugando con los niños, así que supuse que estaría afuera

Al salir me la encontré esperándome mientras miraba hacia algún punto perdido muy ensimismada, al darse cuenta de que ya había salido volteo hacia mí.

-ven, vámonos- así volvimos a emprender el camino de vuelta en un; por primera vez; cómodo silencio, hasta que ella hablo

-dime tu primera impresión de estos niños-pidió amablemente

-pequeños demonios con cara de humanos total y absolutamente miserables, hundidos en su en su propia tristeza cerrados al mundo exterior, dañados por su horrible pasado y lo más posible con una marca imborrable, solo deseando todos los días haber tenido una vida mejor y unos padres-termine mi dé por mas decir errada primera impresión

Ella no pareció sorprenderse así que continuo – y ¿y cuál fue tu segunda impresión?-

-hermosos niños completamente felices con lo que tienen y abiertos a cualquier clase de amigos con la peculiar inocencia que solo un niño tiene, posiblemente dañados por su pasado pero con la suficiente fuerza de querer seguir adelante, concentrándose en su presente y futuro sin mirar nunca a tras esperando y agradeciendo todo lo que la vida les pueda dar-no sé cómo pude cambiar así de opinión, pero definitivamente estaba seguro de no haberme equivocado.

-¿crees que si no te hubieras acercado tu opinión igual hubiera cambiado?-encuesto siguiendo con su interrogatorio

-no, estoy seguro de que seguiría siendo la misma primera impresión-acepte

-he allí lo que quiero que aprendas con esto, no puedes pretender dar juicios acerca de una persona a la que no conoces, tienes que dejar de mirar para observar y tu visión del mundo podría cambiar tanto o más de lo que cambio tu opinión acerca de estos niños, como artista esto es algo básico y aunque no lo creas realmente importante-explico con suma seriedad-te puedes ir a casa, con esto se termina tu primer lección- no me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado a la universidad

-hasta luego- me despedí tratando de ser un poco amable

-hasta mañana, a la misma hora-anuncio mientras que emprendía su propio camino

Entre a mi auto todavía pensando en lo que había pasado hoy, aunque me fuera difícil de aceptar de verdad esto había removido una pequeña parte de mí, porque ella de verdad tenía razón aun más de lo que yo había creído, y todavía faltaba mucho por ver.

* * *

Me disculpo por errores ortograficos

Espero que les haya gustado, besos!

Magy Cullen Taisho


End file.
